


Take it Away

by WarpedMinded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornerback Dean Winchester of the Kansas City Chiefs wasn't expecting to hurt himself in practice of all times. The plus is that Castiel Milton, his physical therapist, moves in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visionshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/gifts).



> **Gift Type:** Fanfic  
>  **Title:** Take it Away  
>  **Gift Recipient:** [](http://visionshadows.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://visionshadows.livejournal.com/)**visionshadows**  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Genre:** Human AU  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 3,042  
>  **Summary:** Cornerback Dean Winchester of the Kansas City Chiefs wasn't expecting to hurt himself in practice of all times. The plus is that Castiel Milton, his physical therapist, moves in with him.  
>  **Warnings:** none, unless you count kissing  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters from Supernatural, and I am not making money from writing this.  
>  **Author Notes:** I don't know anything about sports, but I wanted to give this a shot for you since it was the number 1 prompt. I really hope I did it justice. Written to [](http://visionshadows.livejournal.com/profile)[**visionshadows**](http://visionshadows.livejournal.com/) for [](http://deancas_xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[deancas_xmas](http://deancas_xmas.livejournal.com/)

"Get off lard asses." Dean joked, making his team chuckle. One by one each team member climbed off the pile. 

Their coach rolled his eyes and stepped forward, "Do you know what you did wrong Winchester?"

Dean cockily rolled his shoulders, "Yeah, I got tackled." He then smirked, smacking the player next to him. The rest of the team laughed, as did their coach. At least until Coach Masters started to yell at them, then it all went serious. 

"You are grown men, start acting like it! I don't care if you have to dig down deep to drop your balls into those cups, but I want you to act like you actually have a pair, because I will not be holding your hands anymore. This is where the big boys play, and if you can't tough it out, I want you gone. Do you understand me?" Coach Masters stared at all of them with fury blazing in his eyes. 

"Yes Coach." The team murmured.

"What was that?"

"Yes Coach!" 

Masters smiled and flicked his head to the side, "Alright, that's more like it. Twenty laps and then get out of here. Be back tomorrow an hour earlier."  
:::

Dean thought the game was going to be easy to win. But as his body was slammed into the grass and hearing his shoulder pop, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. The air rushed out of him, pain lancing through his arm. "Sonofabitch!" He growled. His team mates clamored off of him and stared in shock at what they did. 

"I told you guys over and OVER to quit fooling around! Dean you gonna be alright?" Coach Masters came over and with the help of another player they picked Dean up and led him over to the bleachers. 

"I'll call the doctor to get him to pop it back in, and you will need to ask how long you will be out of the game." 

Dean looked up at the coach with horror filled eyes, "No, please, just push it back in! I can play, honestly." 

"I'm sorry kid, that only works in the movies. You have to rest, or it will dislocate again, and it will keep doing it." Masters walked off to get their 'on-site' doctor, who was probably snoozing in the locker rooms like usual.  
:::

Dean doesn't remember much of the day. It was filled with pain, and the doctor even had to use anesthetic to relax his arm since he hadn't been able to relax it himself. 

He loved only living an hour away from work, he had an apartment in Kansas City, but on the weeks off, he would always come home. Lawrence, Kansas will always be his home. As much as his Manager tried to beg him to move closer, he wouldn't, no... he couldn't. 

There was the sound of the front door opening and Sam walked in carrying grocery bags. "Hey man I know you wanted a bunch of junk food, but I decided to get you some vegetables and fruit instead." When his older brother gave him the look of death, he chuckled, "I'm only kidding, I got junk food too. Man I think you need to untwist your panties, they seem to be chafing." 

Dean flipped Sam off with his good hand as his twerp of a brother strode into the kitchen with purpose. "Don't forget, your physical therapist will come over tomorrow to talk with you about the plans for the next month or two. So be nice to them."

"I'm always nice!"

Sam poked his head around the corner while scoffing, "Seriously? Be nice to him."

Dean's head thumped against the couch, "Yeah whatever you big baby."

"You do realize you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for this big baby? I feed you, I practically clothe yo-"

Scandalized, Dean glared, "You do not clothe me!"

Sam came out into the living room and sat next to his big brother on the couch. He handed over a bag of chips, "You go ahead and think whatever you want."

Dean petulantly muttered, "I will."  
:::

Castiel Milton was dreading his new assignment. Lately it's been the same. Go to the rich persons house, be treated like a slave and then thrown out with no thank you. 

When he pulled up to the Winchester's house, he was surprised at how not rich it looked. It was... normal, non-flashy. Castiel gave a point to the, 'maybe they aren't total assbutts' category. Except when Dean Winchester opened the door and yelled, "What took you so long? Did you get lost?" It was sarcasm, which Castiel did pick up on but didn't say anything back. That's one for the 'yes they are assbutts'.

"I'm sorry I am so late, your Manager forgot to tell me that I had to come all the way to Lawrence." Castiel replied curtly taking his bags into the house.

Dean looked at the dark haired man's bags in confusion, "Uh... you moving in?" He joked awkwardly.

Castiel frowned and looked down, "Yes, that's the plan." When he realized that this was news to Dean he sighed, "They didn't tell you? I am going to be living with you until you are back to tip top shape." 

"Are you calling me fat?"

The physical therapist's brows furrowed and was about to say something when he realized that Dean Winchester wasn't serious. He then gave a slight smile, "No of course not, you know what I meant. So, is this going to be a problem? Do you not have room for me to stay in?"

Dean scratched his head, "I... I guess not. You're gonna have to use Sammy's room, he shouldn't mind. I can make him go to his boyfriend's house."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah I have no idea what they are to each other. I don't ask those questions." Dean gave a full body shudder, and he let out a hiss of pain when he jostled his shoulder.

Castiel dropped his bags and stepped right into Dean's personal space and gently rubbed his fingertips against Dean's shoulder and shoulder blade, being careful as to not hurt him too much.

It was still painful, but not as much as jerking it around like a fool. "Thanks. I don't think I will get used to not being able to move or shrug my shoulders." 

"It takes people a while to remind themselves of it. It's what I am here for. I am also going to be helping you around the house. I will try not to disrupt your life too much." Castiel gave a smile as he hiked his bags up higher, "Do you happen to have the room ready for me to stay in?"

"Oh! Uh... yeah. Follow me." Dean walked up the stairs, his good hand on the railing. He looked back to make sure Castiel was still behind him, "So how was the drive?" He asked conversationally.

A tiny chuckle left Castiel, "It was alright, thank you. How has your day been so far?" 

"Just slept, and my brother force fed me some horrible food he calls vegetables." Dean didn't expect Castiel to laugh quite as loud as he did, but the sound brought a smile to Dean's face. "Of course I still love my brother, be he is a major pain in my ass. You know... little brothers and all."

Castiel grinned, "Oh I sure understand that. I am a little brother. I strived to be a pain in my sibling's rears." 

"No kidding? Heh, you should tell me about some of the things you tortured them with. Maybe I could get back at Sammy." Dean opened a door to the bedroom and stepped in, "Here's Sam's room, hope it's to your liking." He teased.

"I can repaint it right?" Castiel kept a straight face until Dean laughed, then he joined in. "Do you want me to cook you something, or would it be alright if I get my things set up?"

Dean backed out of the room awkwardly, "Oh no it's fine. I'm not that hungry right now. You go ahead and finish doing what you're doing." He stood there for a second, not really sure what to do but watch Castiel's ass as he bent over and opened a bag. Dean swallowed and hurried over to his own room. He picked up his cellphone and said into it, "Call Sam." When Sam answered he was about to make a joke about Dean being in love with him but Dean beat him, "Dude you have to come over. Major hottie alert. My PT is smoking, and not the fire kind. He is also funny! So please, come be a cock block for me, I don't want to screw this up." 

"Wow man... you have some problems." 

"Yeah yeah, just get over here bitch."

"Give me twenty, jerk." With that Sam and Dean both hung up.  
:::

Dean didn't realize he had fallen asleep until there was a quiet knock on his door and Castiel poked his head through, "Hi. I'm sorry, but your brother is here and he wanted me to wake you up. I am pretty sure he has some ulterior motive, but I can't tell." A groggy chuckle left Dean and he sat up slowly. Castiel came over and helped him up from the bed. 

"Thanks Cas." He murmured while leaning against the dark haired physical therapist.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat at the nickname, his cheeks flushing. "N-No problem Dean. Come on, we should get downstairs."  
:::

Supper was uneventful, well it was until Sam flung a spoonful of peas at Dean's face, who then started looking around for some way he could pay back Sam. 

Castiel watched the brothers with amusement twinkling in his eyes. He spooned up some mashed potatoes and nudged Dean, and then flung them into Sam's face. Sam yelped like a girl and tried to reach over the table to grab the physical therapist while Dean was practically collapsed on the floor from laughing so hard. 

It ended with Castiel and Dean drenched in gravy and Sam standing over them, arms raised in triumph. "I am the KING!" 

"Oh shut up bitch."

"You're just a bitter jerk." 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, "Why do you always call each other that? Bitch and jerk."

Dean gave a relaxed grin, "I have no idea when we started it, but it never ended. I do remember how it started I would randomly call him a bitch and Sammy would give me a look like, 'Why? Why would you call me a bitch?' It used to always crack me up. And then one day he just started calling me jerk back. The rest is history." 

Cas could tell Dean was getting uncomfortable and in need of painkillers. Castiel stood up and walked over to the bottles of pills on the counter. After grabbing a couple he handed them to Dean with a glass of water. "Here, shouldn't take long for them to kick in." 

"Do you still want to watch a movie Dean?" Sam asked cautiously, afraid he strained his brother too much on the first day of recovery.

Dean's eyes slid over Sam, and to Castiel who kept his gaze. "You want to watch a movie with us Cas? You can choose if you want."  
:::

The weeks went by fast, far too fast for Castiel to enjoy his time with the Winchester brothers, especially Dean.

"Here now, slowly stretch it forward towards me. That's it, good Dean." Castiel held Dean's arm, but didn't help him in any way, he was just there to support it. "How it is feeling today?" 

Dean gave an impish grin, "Man it's feeling really good. Honest. I think I might be able to finally lift something heavier than my jeans." He saw the dubious look his PT was giving him and he sighed, "Casss, come on. You know you want to. You want to be rid of me. I see how spotless Sam's room is. Don’t tell me you aren't tired of picking up my clothes and making meals when Sam isn't here." Granted, Dean loved that Castiel was around, but he couldn't just come out and say it could he?

Cas' jaw clenched and he looked away from Dean, "I don't know why you say things like that. Like you think you don't deserve some happiness. I enjoy spending time with you. I can still cook meals, the only difference is... you pick up your own clothes." He gave the elder Winchester a pat on the back. 

As Dean laughed and agreed to clean up his own messes Castiel went to his own room and grabbed the cinnamon massage oil from his bag and walked back to Dean's room. "Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." He watched Dean closely when he took off his shirt, to see if there was any residual pain from the dislocation. He felt proud when he saw no reaction of pain from Dean. Cas sat on Dean's right side and squirted some of the oil onto the Winchester's back. As he started to massage and rub it in Dean groaned in bliss. 

"I don't know why I didn't get this treatment sooner."

Castiel chuckled, "It was because of your shoulder, I didn't want you stressing it too much. But I feel as if we are ready to get you started on life again."  
Dean moaned, "Life is good. Good to be back on the life track." It was a few minutes before Dean said, "Does that mean you will be leaving me?" He instantly wanted to take it back, but it was too late.

"No of course not. I just won't be living here anymore. You can still call and we could hang out. I still want to be friends." He found a tight knot and started massaging it out, stopping Dean from saying anything. When it was rubbed out he felt Dean take in a breath and turn around to face Castiel. He reached up a hand and pressed it gently against Cas' cheek.

Dean's lashes fluttered, in a manly way, but they fluttered. "I want you to live here. You have become my best friend on the planet, hell in the universe, and I don't want to lose you. I want you around, and I want to see your face every day. I-I even want to see you when I wake up in the morning." Castiel's breath caught and he stared at Dean in shock. "I get it, this is a lot. I'm sorry to just throw it at you, but I have been struggling with this for the last week and I needed to say it before you left here for good. I want you, every single piece of you. You don't have to say anyth-"

He was stopped by Castiel's lips entangling his in a heated kiss. It took a minute before Cas pulled back to gasp out, "Yes. Yes I'll stay," before he dove back in for another make out session.  
:::

"We got a big crowd out here tonight, and we love it! Let's give it up for the Kansas City Chiefs!" The announcer yelled, and the fans went wild, screaming and waving their arms. 

Dean ran out with his team onto the field and he saw Cas standing next to the water cooler. Since he wasn't going to be starting out for a while, he walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "How goes it?" He whispered into Castiel's ear, but not before licking the shell of it teasingly, knowing no one could tell what he was doing.

"You filthy tease. When we get home tonight you are going to pay so dearly." Castiel growled, his voice deep and going straight to Dean's groin, which was thankfully being kept in check by the cup. 

"Oh Cas, don’t be getting my hopes up. I might want to just leave the field now with you."

"I don't think so Winchester. Stop talking to your boyfriend and get out on the field and win me a game!" Coach Masters shook his head and smacked Dean's helmet as Winchester ran past him onto the field for the starting kick off. 

Dean groaned when he saw that Alastair was going up against him. "Hey there princess, how you doing?" Alastair made kissing noises to Dean, "Long time no see. I noticed your boy toy over there, he's looking pretty fine." 

"Shut your mouth unless you want me to shut it for you." When the ball was in play Dean ran as fast as he could to stop Alastair from catching it. When the ball started to descend Dean made the jump ahead of Alastair and caught the ball. Without stopping he started running as close to his end zone as he could. He made it to their 40 yard line before he was tackled by a man who was snarling obscenities at him. As he was let up, his teammates gave him a pat on the back. Dean looked over to where Castiel was sitting and grinned when the physical therapist waved at him.  
:::

"We won, oh yeah!" Dean did his little champion dance as they walked into their house. Castiel just shook his head fondly and watched his lover. 

"Yes, you won. Now, I think I have to pay you back for something, don't I? Oh yeah, you were teasing me before the game even started didn't you?" 

Dean backed up a little, "Wait Cas... I think I should be let off this one time. I mean, we won!" When that didn't work and Cas still stalked towards him with devious intentions he took serious measures, "My shoulder. Oh no! I think it dislocated again." He bent forward, pretending to be in pain. Castiel's eyes got wide and he rushed over to Dean, ready to help in any way possible. What he didn't think would happen was that Dean grabbed Castiel and hoisted him onto his shoulder and carried him up the stairs to their bedroom, with very naughty game plans going through his head.

 

End


End file.
